Slept So Long
by Siren6
Summary: *Songfic* Buffy meets Spike during patrol. Season 6 B/S


Slept So Long By Siren  
  
Hey guys! This story takes place around season 6, when Buffy and Spike are sleeping together. I don't own the song 'Slept so Long' by Orgy. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She couldn't look at herself in the mirror. Seeing her lifeless eyes staring back at her...it was too much. She never asked to come back. She never asked to be the slayer again. She was finally granted peace only to be torn away from it. And now, the only one who understood her pain, was the one she loathed the most. The one creature she was born to kill.  
  
Spike.  
  
Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear  
  
She knew what she and Spike were doing was wrong. But he was the only one who made her feel alive again. When she was alone, she felt so dead inside. Her friends brought her back because they needed the slayer, not Buffy. They needed someone to chase their demons away so they could sleep peacefully at night. It never occurred to them that Buffy might have been happy where she was.  
  
It never occurred to them that she never wanted to come back. She was finally done with the killing, the fighting, and the pain. And now here she was again, slaying their demons. It would never end. She could die again and they'd probably just bring her back. They thought she had been in hell. It never entered their minds that she was in heaven. They didn't want to think about that. Believing that she was in pain made it easier to bring her back. It eased their guilty conscience.  
  
Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And f**k it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
Well did you?  
  
Walking through the graveyard, she gripped her stake tightly. This was what she was made for. To kill, to destroy. Sensing someone behind her, she tensed and turned around. But there he was. The one vampire she couldn't kill. She had been able to send Angel to hell, but Spike...he was different. He understood the loneliness she felt. The emptiness of being alone.  
  
He studied her with curious eyes. He loved her, she knew it. She had always told herself that it wasn't possible. And that if he didn't really love her, she wouldn't have to feel that glimmer of hope. She could protect herself from love. But Spike had somehow seen through her barriers and the stone walls surrounding her soul. She had let him in, and now she couldn't make him leave.  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside  
  
He took a step toward her, and she felt her grip on the stake loosen. Her instincts were screaming for her to attack. The slayer inside recognized him as the enemy, but Buffy Summers saw him as a lifeline. She needed him. She needed him so much that it scared her. Blue eyes met green, and she felt all of her resolve crumble. No words needed to be said, he understood right away.  
  
He took another step toward her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her. She dropped the stake, faintly hearing it fall to the grass. This was what she needed. Everything was so primal with him. It shook her to the core of her being. He took the pain she harbored and helped to ease it off of her shoulders. This kiss deepened, becoming more desperate.  
  
Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear  
  
Buffy could taste the hint of blood on his lips. She knew it hadn't come from a living person, but it didn't matter. There was something about it that made everything seem more real. Part of her knew it was wrong. She knew she should stop it before it went too far. But she silenced that voice, throwing caution to the wind. She came back from the dead for her friends and the world. She deserved comfort.  
  
Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And f**k it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
I hate you!  
  
She felt the passion rising, and let out a small moan. Spike nipped at her shoulder, wanting to give her what she wanted. What she needed. She came to him every night, and revealed the pain she hid inside. She came to him for help, for the comfort she needed so badly. He was the only one who knew. The only one she could trust.  
  
She would never love him, he understood that. But she let him in now and let him see past her barriers. Bringing her back nearly destroyed her. But still she thought of everyone else but herself. She let them believe that what they did was right. She pretended to be thankful and plastered a smile on her face. He was the only one who saw her fall each night.  
  
I've slept so long without you  
  
It's tearing me apart too  
  
How'd it get this far  
  
Playing games with this old heart  
  
I've killed a million pretty souls  
  
But I couldn't kill you  
  
The deed was done. She looked into his eyes, and he saw the thankfulness in them. He gave a cut nod, and she stood up. She grabbed her clothes, threw them on, and left his crypt. Every night she would leave, but he was okay. He knew that he was helping her, saving her in a way. Besides, she would be back. She craved him now, and he was more than willing to give himself to her.  
  
Buffy walked out of the crypt, the buzz of feeling alive slowly wearing off. Stopping near a gravestone, she glanced down. Her steak rested in the grass. The slayer's weapon of choice. The weapon made to kill vampire like Spike. She hated it. Her eyes becoming hard and cold once more, she knelt down and picked it up. She tightened her fingers around it, and continued on her way home.  
  
I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside 


End file.
